My Love for You is a Journey
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Calleigh is getting married, Horatio says he’s happy for her but everyone knows he’s a liar. The lucky man is Jake but Horatio begs to differ. Eric and company are going to help intervene but is Cali’s life in danger anyway? Eventual H/C. R and R.
1. No Questions Asked

A/n: I wanted to start another fanfic that would be ongoing. So I'm giving this plot a shot, as usual, the first chapter is short to test the waters and see if I should continue.

Summary: Calleigh is getting married, Horatio says he's happy for her but everyone knows he's a liar. The lucky man is Jake but Horatio begs to differ. Eric and company are going to help intervene but is Cali's life in danger anyway? Eventual Horatio/Calleigh pair.

Disclaimer: Not mine, so don't sure please.

My Love for You is a Journey

Summer was ending which meant the hectic summer cases of beaches and resorts would die down. Pun unintended. Jake Berkeley was currently walking up the Miami Dade Crime Lab steps to go see his fiancé. He and Calleigh had been dating on and off a lot since they met but now it was finally going to solidify.

He walked in and saw her chatting with Eric Delko. "Hey Cali, sweetie." Jake smiled as he snuck an arm around her from behind. She turned and her face brightened up.

"Hi Jake, Eric was just saying how happy he was for us." She said as Eric glanced off. It was quite the opposite. Most of the lab was against Jake and Cali getting back together, let alone getting married.

"Really now?" Jake smiled and kissed Cali's neck. "Or is Eric just jealous that I've got you on my arm?" He asked. If Jake knew better, he would know not to poke the beat with a stick.

"Nonsense." Calleigh said and laughed a bit as Eric turned to go, muttering a 'goodbye.' "So what brings you here?" She asked and looked to Jake.

"I just wanted to see you and make it official; I am no longer for ATF or anything related to criminal justice." He smiled, just hoping to sever all ties with the dangerous life he used to live.

"Good…though you being detective was really sexy." Calleigh teased and hugged him, giving his lips a small peck.

"Well I hope that we are still on for tonight." He said and held her close, not seeing Horatio walking over to the couple.

"Of course." Cali said and let go.

"Calleigh, have you process the bullets for the Anderson Case?" Horatio's voice spoke up. She turned to him.

"Oh no, I was almost done when…well…I'll go it do it now." She said and started back for the firearms lab upstairs. Horatio watched her go and then turned back to Jake and just walked past him.

"Well…I'll just see ya'll later then…." Jake said slowly and rubbed his neck, looking around. He had a puzzled look on as he went back out to his car. Eric saw all this and decided that time was running out, he had to help his friend.

"Hey H. Can we talk?" Eric spoke out and made his way over the Lt.

"Eric, what can I help you with?" He asked and turned to his friend of almost ten years.

"It's about Calleigh." Eric said.

"What's going on?"

"We can't do this now…" Eric said and looked around. "Let's just talk about it at lunch later okay?" Eric smiled; he knew that on several occasions, Horatio had expressed special affection for the fellow co-worker.

"Of course." Horatio replied and watched as Eric walked off. He personally didn't like the idea of Calleigh with Jake, Calleigh deserved much better.

( A/n: I know it's waaay too short but my idea is that Eric and the others help Horatio win Calleigh's heart. There will be action along the way as Jake's old ties with criminals come up and put Calleigh in harms way. If you think I should continue, please review. )


	2. Lunch Dare

Authors Note: Thanks for the support guys. I wasn't sure if the plot would stick. And the same thing goes for my Love and Demand fic, I appreciate people having my fics on lets but I appreciate it more if they are reviewed. So if I get only one or two people reviewing, then I'll probably post less frequently. Now on with the show!

**Daxy:** Thank you very much.

**LA Cali:** Awh I just loved the way you put that! So cute!

**TenFour:** Yep, just keep reading.

Me**eeee:** As ya wish. Lol

**Bandit:** Thank you.

**b-d75:** Yeah I want to bring something that hasn't been done a million times with this fandom so I'm trying.

**D-B-L:** Thank you.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter, please.

My Love for you is a Journey

Calleigh stepped into Horatio's office. "I finally finished the work." She said to him and set it on his desk, careful not to mess anything up. Horatio looked up from his paperwork and smiled a bit.

"Thank you."

"It's my fault for taking so long." She said and looked around. "You know…I hardly see you up here." Cali commented.

"I am usually out and about; but it's not so bad taking a seat and doing some work of my own." He replied lightly.

"Well I should leave you to it then." Cali said to him and turned to go. Horatio watched her go and wondered why he was pining for a friend who was engaged.

Soon lunch came around and Eric knocked on H's door. "Hey H. Let's head out." He said and opened the door. Horatio stood up and nodded, still wondering why Eric wanted to talk to him. The two then took Eric's hummer to a local Chinese restaurant.

."So what is it that you needed to discuss?" Horatio asked as they were seated with some water for the time being.

"I know you don't like Calleigh and Jake together." Eric started.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Well when they started going out, you became distant to Cali." Eric said.

"I was giving her space." He defended.

"No you weren't. And I've seen the way you look at her. I mean maybe I'm crazy but…do you love her?" Eric finally came out and asked.

"Eric…I think you are crazy." Horatio said and sipped his water. "She is just a longtime friend and the change is something I need to get used to. I think you're reading too much into it." But it seemed like Eric wasn't buying it.

"Yeah well I think you should stop dragging your feet and do something before it's too late." Eric said.

"I think this discussion is over." Horatio started to say as someone entered the restaurant.

"Not quite, hey Cali…over here." Eric waved over the blond who smiled.

"Hey I didn't know you guys would be here." She said and looked to them, wondering what they could be talking about by them selves. H shot Eric a glanced.

"Yes well…why don't you have a seat." Horatio smiled and moved his chair a bit for her to sit.

"Thank you."

"So why aren't you with Berkley?" Horatio found him self ask, but he soon realize it might have come off a bit rude.

"Oh I don't know." She shrugged as she picked up a menu to look at. "I mean, I don't need to hang off of him every second of everyday." Calleigh said and decided on getting the lettuce wraps.

"I see…" Horatio said slowly and looked off as Eric sat back to observe. "Well you are independent and I've always admired that about you."

"Oh?" Cali was more then happy to receive such a compliment from him. "Thank you…I just learned from past mistakes that it's better to be who you are and not compromise your self." She smiled and soon ordered her food. Eric and Horatio followed suit. "someone who you love should be able to understand that."

"Spoken so well." Horatio said to Cali.

"I agree…I'm still looking for that certain someone." Eric smiled and looked between H and then to Calleigh.

"Well enough about all that…" Cali said, feeling like she wanted to change the topic and Eric seemed to pick up on that too.

"So…how's your father, Cali?" Eric asked as H went silent.

"He's alright, doing fine…he doesn't really like Jake but any father is protective of their daughter." She said.

They all soon got their food and were eating, hoping to not be too late. Though it might not look too bad if all there of them were late. H stood up and took care of the check, Cali looked to him.

"I don't mind paying my share." She said.

"I know. And I don't mind treating my favorite CSI." He said as he started to go. She smiled a bit and watched him leave with Eric. Calleigh had decided to just go to her car and head back a bit later.

"So Eric…you planned that didn't you?" He asked as they were out of range.

"No, actually that could have been fate." Eric smirked.

"Well as you can plainly see, she isn't interested in me."

"No…I think she is. And you should take a chance."

"I really don't see that ending well at all." Horatio said as they got into the car and he drove back to the lab.

"How about this…" Eric started. "you ask Cali to stay late tonight and if you really don't feel anything between the two of you, I'll shut up." Eric smiled. Horatio glanced to his Cuban friend as he yielded to a red light. "Promise." He said and held up his hands.

"Alright." H replied, a bit of a smile in his eye, somehow the lieutenant was so sure that this was going to fail that he wasn't worried. They reached the lab and Eric looked to see the object of their conversation park near them.

"Go." Eric said and nudged H who just rolled his eyes. He thought this was all rather silly, they were acting like they were in high school.

"Calleigh…" H called to her as she was locking her car up.

"Yes?" She turned to him as Eric stood back by the other car.

"I need to you stay late tonight and assist me with some data logging. Can you do that?" He knew that she and Jake were planning something, so he wondered what she would say.

"Sure." She smiled, so quickly that Horatio wondered if his question came out alright.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can't turn down work." She smiled and started for the lab. "You coming?"

"In a minute…" Horatio told her and looked to a pleased Eric. H knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. But it was still bothering him as to why she would pick him over Jake. He just told him self that it was the 'work' factor.

"See, what did I tell you?" Eric smiled as he walked over to H. "Now you two play nice tonight." Eric teased, he had to do it all he could because it wasn't everyday that you could help your socially challenged boss out.

"Eric…I can make you work a lot harder then you already are so watch it." H said back as the two walked in the doors.

( A/n: I'm guessing my chapters will be a bit short for this story so I'm sorry. This has been planned out to have a lot more action later on. R and R please and tell me what you think. )


	3. Late Night Talks

( A/n: Thank you guys, I hope I get more reviews for this one as well. So far so good. I know we're all craving H to stop beating around the bush. )

**TenFour:** I know, it's cute. I hope he was alright for you.

**Moochiecat:** Alrighty. ^^ And I have a love/hate thing for Jake…it's mostly hate. I don't know anyone who LOVES him.

**Daxy:** Yes it is, or it's coming anyway.

**LA Cal:** Haha, you have a point my dear.

**Lawdog:** Thank you, she took him back because he was in front of her and noticed, where as H sat on his ass and missed out. Poor thing lol

**Elislin:** Thank you, I hope you like it and review more.

My Love for you is a Journey

The night approached and Eric said his goodbyes to everyone and all the day shift workers left as well. Calleigh went to go find Horatio so she could help with what he wanted. "Horatio." She called and opened his office door.

"Calleigh." He smiled in return and got up. "Ready to get to work?"

"Yep, how much data will we be logging?" She asked and walked over to him. He moved and pulled up a chair next to his.

"Well just a few piles." He said and pulled them up on the desk and started typing into his computer as she read off what needed to be logged. Horatio did feel a bit nervous with her alone with him, it had been a while since they had worked on a case. It had been a while since they did much together by them selves. "You know, ever since we've branched off, it feels like we're strangers." He said after thirty minutes of work and turned to her. She looked down and then back up to him.

"I know." She said and pursed her lips together. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He smiled and watched her, even though they work together, it was possible to miss the old days.

"I guess with Jake and us being on and off so for long…I guess we drifted apart." She said.

"Is that really the reason?" He asked her, he didn't want to think that Jake was the reason they weren't close. That was ridiculous.

"Well…maybe I felt weird being around you and him."

"And why is that?" He asked, work wasn't important anymore.

"I don't know." She said and started to fidget.

"Cali…" He said. "Tell me." He asked gently.

"I…I guess it's silly…but…I thought when we started working a few years ago. We could have been something more. Maybe the idea has been with me for a while." She admitted.

"Calleigh…"

"I know it's wrong. And I know it's not work policy but…I'm just getting it out there." She held up her hands

"I can see where you'd feel that way." He said slowly, not sure how to respond. He wanted to show her that it was okay and that it might not be too late.

"I mean now I have someone who notices me."

"Are you with him because he asked you out? Because he was someone who noticed you?" He asked, puzzled.

"No of course not." She said firmly.

"Cali, I don't want you to marry someone who you aren't in love with." He said to her.

"Well I appreciate your concern—" She had no idea where this was coming from.

"I'm not concerned." He stopped her and she looked to him a bit insulted.

"What?"

"I'm much more then that." Horatio said softly and hesitantly took her hand, now regretting the fact that he never made a move. Maybe if he did, he would be where Jake was. "I know you more then he does, so be honest with me."

"We have to get back to work." She said and looked down at their hands and moved hers away from his but only because she knew she should.

"Yeah." He said and sighed, this wasn't how he wanted this to end. He started to go back to the work they were doing. They were soon done and he stood up. "Thank you for helping, Cali."

"Don't worry about it." She said quietly and started to go.

"Cali." He said and moved to her side.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think you should be marrying him."

"Horatio, please I think we've both said far too much tonight." She said and held up a hand. "I was out of line."

"No you weren't, I kind of wish you told me that sooner…." He said slowly and watched the blond intently.

"You do?" She asked and opened her mouth.

"Yes." Horatio said with a sincere soft regretful tone.

"I—" Cali was cut off as her cell phone started to ring, it was Jake's ringtone.

"Just answer him…" Horatio said and glanced off. He was sure Calleigh would always put Jake before him. Cali sighed and was quite torn as she just answered her cell.

"Hello Jake? Yeah I'm on my way home now…oh you did? Thank you that's so sweet of you…I love you too…bye." She said and hung up and glanced to her boss. "Goodnight…" She said and walked her self out. He sighed and went back to his office.

( A/n: Aw poor H…it was hard to write their conversation, I had to resist a few things. Sorry guys. )


	4. Rough Patches

( Hey guys, eh only two reviews for this one too. Wow am I really starting to suck and lose people? How awesome… )

**LA Cal:** Yes I agree. :3

**Krohnos:** Hah you're right.

**Lawdog1:** Thank you lol Eheh.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

My Love for you is a Journey

Calleigh was busy working and keeping to her self the next day. She wasn't sure what to do with what had happened last night. Though all of those concerns seemed to almost double when Jake came into her lab. "Hey hun." He said.

"Hey." She turned around and smiled slightly. "What bring you here…again?" She asked her voice a bit strained. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, or was it?

"I wanted to plan our honeymoon." He said.

"Now?" Cali asked with a sigh.

"Yeah I was thinking of going to Hawaii." Jake said.

"Hawaii? That's not much of a change from Miami." A voice said, Jake turned and saw h standing there. "Talk to her on her own time Jake…she's working." Horatio said as he leaned on the door frame, his glasses in one hand while the other supported him self.

"Horatio…" Cali started.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll just talk to you two later." Jake smiled. "It was my fault." He said as he walked around the red haired man.

"I can't talk right now." Cal said quickly as she started to get back to her paper work. She ducked her head a bit, but didn't hear any retreating footsteps. She looked up and saw that Horatio had stepped closer to her. She watched him, not even sure what last night did to their relationship.

"And yet you can talk to Jake?" He asked.

"No." She said firmly, her eyes set on his. "I was trying to get him to leave." She said and looked back down.

"He needs to stop showing up at your work. He's no good. Does he even have a decent job now?" He asked, yes Horatio Caine was worried that Jake couldn't provide for Calleigh. It was on the table, they both had ideas of how things should be different.

"Yes he does." She huffed.

"Cali…I don't want to see you upset I'm trying to he—"

"Help?" She finished his sentence. "Then stay out of it, last night was nothing serious." She said, not even sure why she was snippy with someone she had feelings for. But that's what love did to you. It got you whole mind mixed up and right now he guns were aimed at the wrong man. Horatio showed the hurt but just stayed silent, slipped his glasses on and left. She inhaled and rubbed her head, now wishing she'd stop pushing him away.

On his way out he saw that Jake was talking to someone on his cell phone. He could overhear the punk going on about something that didn't sound too good. Horatio sighed and just made him self keep walking. He had to respect her wishes but as Jake referred to his fiancé as 'miss bitch', he stopped in his tracks. He glanced to Jake and knew that he needed to get a hold of the so called-man-to-be. Jake got off the phone and Horatio walked to him.

"Jake, let's talk." Horatio smiled a bit sideways.

"Uh I'm sort of late to something, can it wait?" He asked as he was putting his cell phone into his pocket.

"No." Horatio said. Jake never did get Horatio's stamp of approval after all. And if he had, it was probably only to please Calleigh but right now he had to fix the mess that was Jake. "I'm not so sure you're perfect for Calleigh." He said.

"And why should you say that?" He asked.

"I've known her longer." Horatio replied and folded his arms.

"So…she opens up to me more." Jake smirked. "And in more ways then one." He chuckled. Horatio suddenly grabbed Jake by the collar and lifted him up off the ground.

"I promise you, if you keep disrespecting her like that, you will end up in an unmarked grave dug personally by me." Horatio growled as he tightened his grip. No one should ever talk like that about a woman, especially Cali.

"Hey—hey…I think that's a threat. Big words for a guy like you." Jake huffed.

"I'd say the same about you Jake." He spat as he held him up still, not really caring he was around other people. That didn't matter to him.

"I know people Horatio, don't mess with me." Jake said. "And Cali favors me. I got her….wrapped tightly around my finger." He smirked.

"Horatio?" A voice asked, it was Cali's. And she had perfect timing.

"Calleigh…" Horatio said as he loosened his grip and set Jake back down who started to shake the wrinkles off of his shirt. "He was—"

"I don't want to hear it!" She said. "I was going to find you and apologize for snapping at you but now I don't feel so bad." The belle said and looked to Jake. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Tch, I don't know…he just came at me Calleigh." Jake said. Cali knew that probably wasn't too true because she was pretty sure H wasn't that reckless. "I don't think you should be around a jerk like him." He said and hugged Cali.

"You need to listen to me." H said to her.

"Look, stop picking on Jake. It's childish." She said and walked out with Jake to his car. Horatio glanced off and rubbed his forehead. He was going to get through to Cali somehow and get her out of this sham of a wedding.

( Short and sweet. Ish. Review please! )


	5. Hearts Hurting

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I have been up to my armpits in random crud. Anyway, here's chapter five! And of course I won't forget those loyal writers of mine…

**D-B-L:** Thank you.

**Daxy:** Thank you as well.

**Bookwrangler:** No, thank you. Hehe.

**LA Cal:** I know, women right? We're so bad sometimes!

**B girl:** Scum Sucker? I might have to use that! Lol

**Redlikeh2:** I know, H needs to be a man! XD

**CSIMiamiLuver:** Alright, I'm happy to hear it.

Disclaimer: See other chapters please.

My Love for you is a Journey

After that little mishap with Calleigh, Horatio thought it wouldn't too bad if he went back to his office for a little while. As he was on his way to his slightly secluded office, Eric walked over to him. "Hey H…a lot happening with Cali huh?" He smiled.

"Eric, I'm not in the mood for this."

"Yeah I think the whole lab heard that Jerry Springer-Episode you and Jake had. So what did he say that ticked you off?" He asked as he walked with Caine to his office.

"He…said some rather disrespectful things about Cali that no man, let alone fiancé, should say." Horatio told Eric as they got to his office and stood in the middle of it. "Was there something you wanted that's related to our work?" He asked.

"Um…yeah."

"Well what it is?"

"We've gotten past you denying feelings for her, so now we need you to act on them." Eric said.

"Don't start…"

"Too late H. You've been alone for too long and no one knows why you're not man'ing up and acting the way you usually do." Eric said as Horatio leaned back against the front of his desk. "I mean everyone knows that Jake is not good enough for Calleigh but you're the one who should be doing something about it. Why should I or anyone else be talking to you about it? Maybe you're not 'in love' with her like we thought."

"We?" Horatio asked. "Who we?" He wanted to know who all thought about him and Cali.

"H, is that all you got out of what I just said?" Eric asked, not really sure who this Horatio was and where the real one went off to. "Look, I'll stop trying to help you if that's what you really want but clearly you don't know yet." He said as he walked out. Horatio stood there and sighed; glad he was leaning on a desk for support. He shook his head, first Cali and now Eric. He sure as hell hoped he and Ryan didn't get in a fight.

The next day Horatio was chatting with Alexx in the halls about a new case they were working on. It was clear they were both avoiding Horatio's personal situation but even Alexx wanted him to be happy with Calleigh. So Alexx tried to ease into the topic casually, "Have you seen Cali today?"

"No I have not." He shook his head as they were looking at some lab results. "What do you make of that level of—"

"Horatio, she's been late a lot lately." She said gently.

"I know." Horatio said in return. And speak of the devil, Cali walked by and Alexx looked up.

"Horatio—" She started.

"I know Alexx." Horatio said, cutting her off. "I saw." He growled and walked after her as he let Alexx take hold of the folders while he went to see one of his employees. "Calleigh, Calleigh." He called as he grabbed the woman's arm and stood her still.

"Wh-what?" She flinched and hunched her shoulders.

"Your eye." H stated as he turned Cal around so she was facing him. "It was him, wasn't it?" He said as he held her shoulders still.

"N-no…I fell." She said and bit her lip and tried to move out of his hold. Cali was clearly uncomfortable with contact. He let go but stayed near the nervous blond.

"Don't lie to me, I care about you. Please answer me again." He said as he looked at her. His heart was breaking, just knowing someone would lay a hand on her. And to have her not be her strong assertive self, Jake broke her and now he wanted to return the favor.

"Don't get involved…" She said quietly and walked off, softly whispering, "…Because I love you." But Horatio couldn't hear it. The Irish man watched her go as he frowned, and then turned to go find the ass who hurt his Calleigh.

( G-c: Good or bad? Tell me and I shall continue… )


	6. Going Down

Hello to everyone. I am still busy and college and not, I repeat not watching the new season of CSI: Miami because it is now turning into crap for many reasons. So most of my current fanfics will not be getting into whatever is going on currently. Also I am getting more into Criminal Minds but I still love Horatio and Cali as a couple so I won't give up on writing yet. Also, I seem to have so many readers for this, it makes so surprised. ^^' Thank you all, though I'm not sure if anyone is still reading.

**Daxy:** Yes he is muahaha.

**D-B-L:** Yes he will, right? XD

**LA Cal:** Thank you very much lol

**Leslie:** I might, you never know but I'm never good at writing heavy action.

**Moochiecat:** I hope your vacation was good, and I am also very annoyed at the Cali and Eric pair. Thank god Eric is leaving the show. Sorry for spoilers but it's true. Thank god.

**Bullet girl:** Haha maybe.

**GSRfan719:** Jake is an annoying SOB.

**Umbrella-ella:** Should I say sorry? Most fanfics these days hardly leave cliffhangers.

Disclaimer: Not mine so you can't sue right?

My Love for you is a Journey

Having Horatio stalk the halls of the lab wasn't a pretty sight and most people knew something was going to go down. Horatio exited the sunny building and headed for his Hummer. After he got in, he took his gun and set it in his middle compartment. Horatio didn't need evidence to see that Jake had hit Calleigh and that made his blood boil enough to sear his skin. He started for Jake's house, knowing where the low life would be. He got out and took his gun with him. His steps were hard and directed towards the front door. No one should ever harm a woman, and Horatio was going to ensure that.

Back at the lab, Eric was looking over their current case, he didn't know H had left, nor did he know Cali showed up to work with a bruise on her face. They were both making bold moves it seems. Eric was currently standing in one of the interrogation rooms with a file. Two suspects were in front of him sitting at the glossy table. "So you two were at the crime scene…" Eric started. "It's a pretty odd place to be at four in the morning." Eric said.

Their current case was gang related, two people were killed in a shootout. A man and his son were killed and it was an accident but the MDPD was trying to see who to blame for an innocent killing. "Hey lay off man we can go where we want." One said.

"Yeah but in Miami, you can't kill who you want." Eric glared.

"Tch, you ain't got nothin' on us man." He said as the other male remained silent but still appeared annoyed.

"Look we found you knife covered in traces of blood." Eric said. "You're under arrest, both of you." He said.

"What?" The silent guy sat up. "Why both of us?"

"You were an accessory to murder, anyone there was…" Eric said as he set down a page that had their DNA on it with the weapon. The two criminals dressed in messy attire looked off and seemed to clam up. Eric looked off and a patrol officer started to escort them out.

"Hey…this is where Jake Berkely works?" One huffed.

"Huh? He used to, why does that matter?" Eric muttered, sensing something amiss. Cali passed the room and the guy shouted out to her.

"Hey blondie, you shackin with Jake right? Why you tryin to play us like this?" He glared and Eric looked between them and glared/

"Hey, shut up you two." Eric snapped as Cali paused and looked to them, a bit shaken up. Eric noticed her face and gave Cali a look to move on.

"You bitch, he'll hear about this!" One of the gang members yelled as she walked along, head down. The two convicts were finally dragged to booking. Eric sighed and went after Cali to see what was going on. The Cuban found her, "Hey Cali…" He said and she turned to face him slowly. "What happened to your face/" He asked.

"Eric do we have to go through this?" She asked him.

"Cali, is Jake hurting you on purpose?" He asked.

"No no, I'm fine."

"No you're not!" He glared and she flinched. "Ever since you met him you've changed. You used to be this amazingly strong woman who could fend for herself. You used to be so sure of yourself and able to handle anything." Eric said. "What happened?" He asked.

"He broke me." She said in a defeated voice which made his heart shatter. He moved his arms around her. Cali held onto Eric and breathed in.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" He asked. He knew H would be more than happy to help her.

"I couldn't…"

"So you decided to be stubborn in the wrong way huh?" Eric laughed and patted her head cutely. She pulled back and gave him a look. "Hey, that's the Calleigh I know." He smiled to her. Soon Wolfe found them and looked a bit puzzled.

"Hey we have another case, I tried paging H but he's not responding…" Ryan said. "Did he go somewhere?" He asked, Cali and Eric shook their heads.

"Um I think I saw him with Alexx a while ago." Cali said and played with her hair, something inside of her was telling her this was bad.

"Okay let's go find her and see where he went." Wolfe suggested.

"You go that, Cali and I will go down to the scene." Eric said, as always as one case ended another one was waiting. Wolfe nodded as Eric led Cali towards the exit. Wolfe started for Alexx's office and went in.

"Alexx?" He questioned.

"Yeah sweetie?" She asked as she walked over to him, just wiping her hands with a towel.

"Cali said H was with you last, he's not picking up his cell or responding to his pager. Did he go somewhere?" Wolfe asked and Alexx froze and got very quiet. "Alexx?"

( G-c: I'll end it here for now and see what you all think…ok? )


End file.
